


was it worth the thrill?

by buckyownsmylife



Series: In the middle [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, kind of dubcon because reader is caught by surprise, lots and lots of sexual acts and dirty talk, royal AU!, steve is mean to bucky, taunts against bucky and his desire for the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Steve invites Bucky to watch
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: In the middle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	was it worth the thrill?

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is only watching in this one. No action for our boy.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

When Steve walked into our shared bedroom with that dark glint in his eyes, my body immediately started trembling in response. In the short span of the five days we’d been married, I’d come to learn that nothing good came out of it - at least, nothing pure. Because the truth of the matter was, I was always left with shaky legs and pools of his cum dripping from me.

I couldn’t pretend that I didn’t like it, but I couldn’t pretend that it didn’t frighten me either. This wasn’t what I had waited for when I prepared myself for fulfilling my obligations as his queen. My mother warned me it would hurt, but she never said the pain would be accompanied by a pleasure so intense it would forever taint me.

I belonged to him, now. There was no doubt in my soul of it. Even if we weren’t soulmates, to begin with, he’d forced his way in, like he did between my legs on our wedding night, and made sure to become a part of me. Something I would never be able to shake away - and I didn’t really want to.

He leaned over the bed to kiss me, bringing me up to stand before him as his eyes ran over my body with clear admiration. It made me weak, *he made me weak for him. I didn’t love him before - I barely even knew him - but it was safe to say that if this wasn’t love, growing deep inside of me, warming my lower belly and etching its way around my heart, it was a disease. An addiction, he was making me dependent on his touch and on the way it made me feel.

“I have a surprise for you,” he practically sang, and since the dark edge was still present in his smirk, I couldn’t relax against his body as he ran a single finger over my collarbones, as he had done when he first touched me like this.

“W-what is it?” I managed to ask, despite the gasp that escaped my lips when his fingers went further south and pinched my nipple over the thin fabric of my nightgown. It was hard to keep myself on the edge, expectant of what he had in store, especially since his hands felt so nice running all over my body.

For a second, he didn’t speak, too occupied with littering the exposed part of my chest with its familiar mess of lovebites that never truly healed, but after a particular suck that made me gasp and hold him closer to me, he finally raised his head to smile down at me.“We have a guest.”

For a second, his words didn’t register, my heartbeat remaining safely excited, in the limits of what would happen every time my husband was near me now that I knew him and what he liked to do to me. But then he stepped away and moved towards the door, and I felt that same heartbeat plummet down to my stomach as blue eyes met mine over the threshold.

Bucky.

“Are you happy to see him, my queen?” That was a difficult question in a normal situation, and this was as far from normal as it could possibly get.

“Steve, what is he doing here?” I pulled on my husband’s arm, desperately trying to shield my body from his brother’s vision, but as large as Steve was, not much could be done. And as difficult as it was for me to accept it, it was clear that seeing me in my nightgown would be the most modest view of my body that James would be exposed to tonight.

“Well, I asked him to come watch us as I take you right in that bed, over and over again, my love,” he whispered against my ear as he inverted our positions, standing behind me and holding my arms around his neck so he could freely bury one of his hands between my breasts. “I know he keeps his gaze on you when he thinks I’m not looking. I want to give him something to see, something that he’ll always remember each time he looks your way again.” A soft kiss, much too sweet for what Steve intended to do in our chambers tonight, was pressed against my temple, and I couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped my lips as he simultaneously started to circle one of my nipples. “Maybe this way he will finally learn that you’re mine.”

He wasn’t wrong. I’d seen - even felt - Bucky’s eyes on me ever since my wedding day, weighing heavily as a guilty conscious I wasn’t too sure I should have. As close as we were before I became Steve’s, there was never talk of any commitment - he never even made any advances that let me believe he wanted me to be his. So the gossip that reached me once our engagement was made public left me feeling overwhelmed and confused.

Could it be that his self-doubt really stopped him from going after what he wanted - me?

The thought was much too difficult to bear, so I just buried under the pile of nerves that I had been before the wedding. It was much easier to believe that he never wanted me at all. He was happy for me, of course. He was my best friend and I was now officially a part of his family, forever.

I would have been able to keep blindly believing that if it weren’t for the way he behaved since the engagement. We barely spoke - in fact, he started to actively avoid me at all times. During the wedding, I couldn’t bear to meet his eyes, because they were heavy with an emotion I couldn’t identify, and that made my own heart feel small. And of course, there was my first night with Steve, where *he acknowledged the fact that his own brother had wanted me.

How could I ignore it?

It only got worse since then. The lingering stares, the heavy silences that made my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I missed Bucky, but his absence was easier than having him around like this.

Especially like this, the mixture of lust and hurt swirling in his irises as he didn’t dare look away from the path his brother trailed down my body. My nightgown was suddenly no more, reduced to nothing but a pile of scraps by my feet as Steve’s hands tore the fabric right in the middle, exposing me completely to the other man’s eyes.

“No need to be shy, my love,” he whispered as he sat down on the mattress behind us, bringing me with him and spreading my legs open for Bucky’s appreciation. When I tried to close them, a slap resounded around the room, rendering me boneless by surprise. Of course, I wasn’t expecting it, but I was also taken back by how much I *liked it, feeling my neglected little nub tingle from the abrupt contact it had received. “Spread them wide, darling. Let him see what he’ll never have.”

Steve’s P.O.V.

I wanted to laugh at Bucky’s expression almost as much as I wanted to punch him. Seeing him desire what was mine only made me more desperate to fuck Y/N, give her exactly what only I could, remind her and him that she was my wife and would never feel another man’s touch on her body.

“Get on your knees,” I ordered, already pushing her away from my lap and down on the floor. She went without any resistance at all, eyes big as she looked up at me when I stood to my full height and took off my pants. “I want your mouth on my cock,” I clarified, fingers combing through her hair to hold her tresses on my grip. “C’mon, darling, open wide. Show him what he’ll never get to experience.”

I watched her little tongue dart out to taste me tentatively at first, and it made me smile as it reminded me of the first time I’d put her in this position. She had been so confused then, but already so eager to please. After that first night of passion that we had shared on our wedding night, I’d helped her understand just how pleasurable our time together as husband and wife could be, and I witnessed her grow more and more comfortable with each moan I managed to pry out of her lips.

She seemed to be ignoring my brother’s presence now, and despite wanting to humiliate him - needing him to know and see just how thoroughly I owned each and every part of her - I found that I didn’t mind it at all when her eyes closed and her mouth stretched as far as it could to swallow my hardened member.

If she could pretend he wasn’t there, it meant she probably didn’t want him like she wanted me. And that’s what I needed to know to be able to sleep soundly next to her again, without those terrible nightmares of her and James running away together.

“You look so good on your knees for me, my queen.” A soft smile awaited her when she finally opened her eyes again to look up at me, tongue still swirling around my cock and making me grunt and thrust back on her mouth. I felt her giggle - as best as she could, and a wave of warmth washed through me as I was forced to recognize just how much I loved her.

I could never lose her.

“Just like that, my love, yes. Make sure he’ll never forget this,” I commanded as I started to guide her movements by the grip I held of her hair. “Make him feel sorry for ever even looking your way, for desiring what’s mine.”

My eyes met James’ dark ones, a smirk taking over my face as I recognized the pain in his. Yes. This is what I wanted. I needed to know that he would remember how it looked when I had my cock inside Y/N’s throat every time he looked at her from now on.

As difficult as it was for me, it wasn’t in my plans to cum so soon, so I forced her to part from my member before pulling her to her feet again and throwing her pliant body on the bed behind us.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I was so overcome with desire that I felt inebriated. It was hard to focus on a specific course of action, even harder to understand what was going on. All I felt was the overwhelming fire inside my body, the wetness that dripped down my thighs as I looked at my husband towering over me.

“Like what you see, brother? Isn’t she beautiful? And mine. *All mine. Forever.” I trembled from head to toe as I realized just how exposed I truly was for Bucky’s gaze, as Steve knelt before me in bed and caressed the soft skin of the inside of my thighs.

“Can you smell her?” He asked as his eyes never strayed from my exposed pussy, thumbs spreading me even more open for him and his brother. “She’s so sweet, even down here.” A thumb met my nub, making me cry out as I struggled to find something to hold onto, before finally settling on the pillows above me. “You can’t imagine just how incredible she tastes like.” 

His voice was barely recognizable as he voiced his final taunt, just before he leaned down and licked a stripe across my entire pussy. “Hmm… Delicious.” Ever since our first night, when Steve knelt before me and buried his face between my legs, I knew he took particular delight in tasting the juices I produced, but there was something different about the way he laved me with his attention this night. It was more animalistic than human, the noises he let out as he ate me out, showing a hunger that seemed to threaten to devour me whole.

Just when I thought I would flood his face with my release, he parted from my lower lips with a sharp inhale, in search of air, but then a single finger penetrated me, searching my insides with knowing ease.

“Don’t you want to be fucking her like this, James?” Steve’s gaze was dark as he stared down at my helpless body, another finger penetrating my hole as the squelching sounds resonated across the room, no doubt filling his brother’s ears as well, along with my cries. “Don’t you wish it was you who got to know what her sweet peach tasted like? But you never will. Do you know why?”

A quick swipe of my husband’s tongue over my little nub and I was clenching around his digits, screaming helplessly into the room as he quickened his movements to make it harder for me to come down from this high - the high only he could provide me with.

If James answered, I wasn’t able to tell. My own heartbeat was the only thing I could hear until Steve finally took pity on my boneless body and slowed down his movements, eyes suddenly soft as he took in my breathlessness under his power.

“Because she only drips for me, isn’t that right, darling? Only I can make her drench our shared bed.” And just as a finishing statement, he leaned over and licked a long strip up my sensitive pussy, collecting some of the excess moisture, humming appreciatively like he just couldn’t stop himself from doing so.

But then he was kissing me again, forcing his tongue inside my mouth like he forced his fingers inside of me, and I recognized my own taste, but when it was mixed with his own particular one, it was like a completely different love potion, reigniting the ambers of desire and taking away some of the sensibility I could feel in my most private part.

“You already want me inside of you, huh?” Steve knew. Of course he knew, he knew me better than anyone else in this entire world. And as he rubbed his undeniable hardness against my mound, instead of whimpering in oversensitivity, all I could do was clench his shoulders and beg for more.

“Yes, my queen, I’ll give you more. I’ll give you everything, I’ll give you the whole world if you ask me for it.” His words, paired with a possessive bite over the better half of my exposed throat, had me gasping in surprise and lust, and just when I thought he might relent and give me what I so desperately craved, his gaze fell upon the man still staring at the whole scene I was currently partaking in.

“Look at him, my love.” It was an order, I knew it, and there was no way for me to disobey it. So my eyes rose up to find darkened ones, and I was taken back by just how utterly *wrecked James looked, fingers digging into the arms of the chair he was seating on, his body leaning in the direction of the bed like he was one step away from leaping towards us. “Do you see how hard he is?”

After the question was made, it was impossible not to look, my gaze falling on the barely concealed hardness that Bucky was somehow managing to ignore. It looked painful, and my heart ached for him, but another ache was calling out for my attention, and I couldn’t very well divide it between us both. So I just whined, desperately trying to signal to my husband just what I needed from him.

“You need it bad, huh? Almost as badly as him, I bet. Tell him, darling. Tell him how badly you want my cock and I’ll give it to you.” A small part of me, the still sane part of me, didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to add to James’ humiliation, I didn’t want to know I had actively helped contribute to his pain. But that part was no match to the untamed need I felt for the man above me, the only man I had ever had to dominate me in such a way. So, without any effort whatsoever, I found myself whining, “Please, Steve, please. I need you inside of me, please.”

I couldn’t do much more than that, but ever the reliable husband, he *knew it. So, with a calming kiss to my forehead, he at last fused our bodies together, making me feel whole for the first time that night.

Bucky’s P.O.V.

There were no words that could describe the pain of seeing them unite as man and wife before me, now in this carnal, primal way. I thought their wedding night was hell. Then, there were no words left for me to describe this torture I was being forced to live through. Every moan, every sweet sound that fell from the lips of the woman that I loved was like a dagger through my heart, and I hated that Steve knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing, breaking me to pieces so I could no longer imagine what kind of man would leave this room tonight. I only knew that right now, I felt reduced to nothing.

His sounds were worse than hers. At least hers I’d once wished to hear. But each word, each grunt that left Steve’s mouth only served to cut me deeper, creating an anger I didn’t even know I was capable of holding before tonight.

Then again, I’d never wanted anyone like I wanted her.

“God, you feel amazing,” Steve commented, and for the first time that night, I didn’t actually think he was doing this just to hurt me. No, for the first time tonight, it felt like he had completely forgotten about me, too busy appreciating how it felt to be wrapped up in the arms and in the lower lips of his beautiful wife.

What wouldn’t I give to kiss her like that. Not even fuck her. Just kiss her. Know what she tasted like, if she truly was as sweet as she appeared to be. Maybe touch her cheek one more time, caress it like I used to do back when she didn’t belong to him.

If I had known this is where life would take us, would I have found the courage to ask her to be mine? I knew I loved her since I was fifteen, but I never considered myself worthy of being with someone so pure, so perfect. So I diverted my desires to other women, learning how to touch and make love the same way every man my age was expected to. The very same way Steve did, too.

“Fuck, I love being inside of you. So fucking tight, despite how hard I fuck you every single night.” I wanted to not look. I wanted to resist, to oppose myself from this tyrannical torture my king, *my brother was submitting me to. But if this was the only way I’d ever get to experience her like this, even if from afar, I couldn’t find it in myself to force my abstention. A huge part of me wanted to drink in every second of this experience, immortalize it in the depths of my soul, from where I would be relieving it each and every night after this one, until the day I died.

“Can you imagine if I finally breed you tonight? Right in front of him?” My stomach twisted at the realization that what Steve was referring to could very well happen. The next heir, my nephew, could very well be born from this night, and walk around these hallways as just another reminder of what could never be mine.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

My stomach dropped at the realization of the truth behind what Steve was saying. Our child, the future of our kingdom could come from this very night, and I wasn’t too sure how I felt about this. I didn’t know what it would be like, having my son in my arms and James close by, knowing that he was there for the conception.

But there was no time to worry about that now, not when my husband was still brutally pounding me, a hand around my neck as he ordered, “Moan my name. Scream my fucking name. I want him to have it imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.”

The order, however, felt completely unnecessary - I couldn’t have kept quiet if *that’s what he had ordered me to do. Not when the drag of his member in and out of my pussy felt overwhelming in the most delicious of ways, eliciting the sounds of my wetness mixed with the encounter of our bodies, alongside the ones created by my own lips. It felt delicious in its pain, and it felt like he would never stop fucking me, if only for the satisfaction of leaving a permanent mark on his brother’s soul.

“I bet he wants to help. You know he would give anything to feel you like this, just once, right? To know what it’s like, to own you at such a primal level.” The smell of my juices and our sweat was making my head swirl, only distantly noticing my husband pick up his pace even more, now truly fucking me in a punishing tempo, like he was taking out on my body the stress that James had caused him.

“But he can’t,” he affirmed, almost like he was trying to remind himself of that. “He can’t, he can’t, he never will.” Each sentence was accompanied by a harsher thrust against my sweet spot, so it wasn’t surprising that in a white-hot blinding wave I was carried to my final orgasm, just as it wasn’t to hear him groan, “I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” while squeezing my hand to help him ground himself.

It took him a while to recover his senses, and still he never stopped slowly moving in and out of me, like he wanted to make sure every drop of his essence would be properly deposited in my waiting womb.

“You’re mine,” was the first thing he whispered after he managed to catch his breath, eyes glued to my own but the words clearly meant for someone else’s ears. “You’re only mine. This is where you belong, getting filled by my cock again and again.”

There was something to be said about not knowing what was going on through James’ mind while being sure that the very idea of whatever innocence he considered me to have had been completely and utterly shattered. Weirdly, it felt comforting, in a sense I couldn’t quite understand just yet.

Steve finally managed to gather enough strength to leave the bed, while I remained incapable to move a single muscle. I watched as he located a robe, quickly tying it around his hips before finally addressing his brother.

“Good luck falling asleep tonight. I dare you to look at her again without thinking about her getting impaled on my cock. You should know better than to give her any kind of lustful look now.”


End file.
